Destiny Adventures
by DestinySeaOceanna
Summary: What happens when Percy is taken hostage and only his sister Destiny can find him.But is Destiny still alive or did she die ten years ago when she was stolen from olympus? what happens when she finds her way back?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please no flames. I'm always writing stories. but now i'm posting this on goes_. **

**disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson I only own my idea's **

_**chapter 1-what just happened?**_

Hello, My name is Destiny Ally Oceania. Ally is short for Andromeda but I like Ally better,because people say I'm weird if I use Andromeda. I'm an only child. I was adopted by my mother and father. Their names are Sally and Jack Worthal. The only way that my mother and father know my name is because of the letter someone left with me at their door step.I go to a boarding school on Long Island beach. For what's worth I'm the most popular girl at school. I have long jet black hair with blonde strikes, I think it looks cool. Everyone else thinks it's weird because their natural highlights and not died. I have bright sea green eyes. and they change from time to time from sea green to bright purple. My friends and I are really into Greek Gods and Myths. My best friend Mindy always tells me I have to be the daughter of Aphrodite or Poseidon because of the way I look. The truth is sometimes i think she is right. Mainly because I can stay underwater like forever, but after ten minutes my swim coach gets worried. So I have to come up not even panting and stronger. When I get out of the water I am completely dry everyone asks me how and why and I never have an answer. I went home after school that day and asked my mom Sally if I could hangout with my best friend Mindy. She said yes but to be home by 6:30. I said thanks kissed her and walked over to her house. She was outside waiting for me. We study Ancient Greek stories all the time this time we went online to research stuff. As soon as we started reading one of the many sites my name kept popping up. Mindy and I both stared at each other for a minute and decided to keep reading. According to this site. The sister with my name (DAO) was stolen from Olympus at the age of three. "That's when I was adopted," I stated. " This is starting to get weird," Mindy said. We went downstairs with her laptop to asked her dad if this was right. We only asked him because Mindy's dad was an Ancient Greek expert. He said " This is correct, although I never knew this was your full name Destiny, I thought your middle name was Ally not Andromeda," he said. I explained that Ally was short for Andromeda. He asked if I could hold my breath really long or breathe under water for that matter. I told him yes. After many question he asked something Mindy didn't understand,because it was in Ancient Greek. I replied in perfect Greek. Mindy asked how I did that. I said " Ancient Greek comes easier to me than english. Both of them just stared at me. I asked what time it was it was 6:27 so I left to go home. When I got home my parents Sally and Jack where eating dinner. I came and sat down,I wasn't paying attention to my food. My father asked if I was alright. I lied and said yes but my mother wasn't so easily asked what was wrong. I told everything that had happened at Mindy's house.

_**Post more soon I hope Ps if I i don't post for a while it is because I have a concussion**_


	2. Chapter 2

hey hoped you like it so here's more.

PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW

chapter 2- Ok now I know

Destiny's POV

That night my parents gave nervous looks to each other. After I went to bed after dinner I had a nightmare or was it? The dream went like this. There was a crib a golden crib and there was a women not just any women I realized that it was my mother. The child in the crib reminded me of a warm smile I feel every time I'm in the water and a lot stronger in the sea water. THen a man came in and I recognized the man I see him all the time when we go to the ocean or the lake in grandma's house. That's when it happened I realized who they were they were my birth parents. They looked at me in awe, Then why did they leave me here or did they. Then it happened a blinding light and a boy appeared he took me and dropped me off at my parents house it was raining. I woke with a start and got dressed. Don't ask why I got dressed cause honestly I don't know why I got dressed. My parents said we love you, my father was bleeding and they packed me a bag then there was a blinding light. Then I was at the Empire State building? "I didn't know the building was open this early it's two in the morning anyway." I thought to myself.

Normal POV

I went in to get out of the rain. The man at the desk asked who I came to see I said no one. He told me to go away. I told him okay I turned to leave when my hoodie fell off and my hair was showing. He gasped and then I turned around to see what his problem was. He was just staring at my hair. He said," I haven't seen that hair in.." I finished his sentence by saying," Ten years from tomorrow." He gasped pick up his phone and said she's back. There was a blinding light he said look away. I didn't and he said I was a dead man. When the light cleared the man just stared at me,like I should be dead. The two appeared from the light and were surprised by my hair. They asked what my name was. I then realized who they were and knelt and started sobbing. They asked what was wrong. I said nothing I was happy because I know who they are. They stared at each other and whispered my name. I said yes. They knelt and hugged me and said welcome home. The man at the desk asked what to send up they said nothing. The next blinding light and we were on Olympus, I didn't know how I knew I just did. Everyone knelt or bowed at my Mother and Father. Some whispered to each other, I don't know why though. Someone about three years older than me ran and came up to me and yelled your back yeah it's about time you got back here it's been such a drag since you left I hope you can hang around for a while. I just stared at her I had no clue who she was. She just kept rambling on and on about how she missed me and so on. " Whoa hold up first thanks and second I don't know you." I said She just stared at me. I finally said sorry that I didn't know who she was. My Mother finally explained to her that we needed to go. She let us go after a while finally. " FINALLY, she let us go it took so long." Destiny thought to walk into a huge throne room and with blinding lights all twelve Olympians appeared at their seats. MY mother and Father sat down and I stood next to his leg. Athena glared at me so i hid behind my father's legs.

"Poseidon why have you summoned us at such an early hour?" Zeus bellowed.

"Brother you said if my daughter returned to summon you here,well she has," Poseidon answered.

" Well than where is she?" Zeus asked.

I stepped out from behind my father's leg and bowed to asked if i knew what happened to me ten years ago. I said yes and explained. Hermes was surprised that his son was the one responsible for my disapeance ten years ago.

Hey i just realized, why isn't Apollo here, I asked Lord Zeus? He looked at Apollo's throne and sure enough Apollo wasn't in his seat. Zeus was furious his face bright red and it look like he was about to explode.I personally thought it was funny so did were both trying not to laugh. Athena saw this and said really loud so that Zeus would hear."Poseidon what is so funny to you and your daughter?!" Zeus looked up still in his rage,and looked at Poseidon.

Poseidon couldn't hold it in any longer he burst out laughing and so did I. Just then a Blond girl with grey eyes came running in. She bowed to Zeus and then to Athena. I guess her mother is ask,"Annabeth what are you doing here and right now we are in a meeting and i was just about to hit Poseidon with my lighting bolts, along with this young girl!" She was panting she must have ran all the way she said,"P P Percy is is i Missing." Every one then looked at my dad and then so did I. He was paler than a whitened soon as I saw that face I had a flashback from when I was younger. I just remembered that because both my Parents are gods I'm really old like my true age is 3013. Wow I'm really old. I then kept remembering stuff like that I have powers. But only with love and water and for some reason the is a plus side to all this. When I try to use my powers I sort of transform into a 20 foot smoking hot model in a blue belly showing shirt and blue short short shorts with thigh high blue high heeled boots. I can also have this outfit in my human sized form and still have my powers. There is also a diamond on my forehead and it is blue. I then realized that I passed out. I looked up and Adam my boyfriend was there holding me I looked at him and realized he was 20 feet tall and had a sun orange toga. I looked at him and slapped him across the face. He looked at me and said what was that for! "Hmmm how do I put it YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU? WHY DID YOU! UHH I HATE YOU."Destiny yelled and then boke down crying. Poseidon came over and asked what was wrong I stood up and ran over to my mother Aphrodite. She knew what was wrong and gave Apollo a good slap over the head. She said


End file.
